


Still the Same

by Mikamichchi



Category: 2NE1, 2PM (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Idols, K-pop References, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Older Woman/Younger Man, Relationship(s), Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamichchi/pseuds/Mikamichchi
Summary: I miss the way you were interested in me... I miss the way you looked at me... You grew out of it naturally as we become friends. Yet, you never changed, not even a bit. The same cuteness, the same warmth, the same toughness, and yes, the same deep person I've slowly but surely fell for...
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung (2PM)/Park Sandara | Dara





	Still the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction with real-life people, so let me know what you think in the comment section! Hoe y'all enjoy it!

“Unnie! I’ve got the sandwiches!” Ji Yeon, one of the staff members of “Another Oh Hae Young” musical, barged into the dressing room. It was the day before the final screenplay of the show and Dara wanted a quick snack before going into stage again for the final scene. But Ji Yeon was taken aback seeing she’s doing something weird instead of rehearsing her lines for the final scene. She slowly made her way into the room while checking Dara, who was doing some dance, humming a familiar tune she hadn’t heard for a while. The former 2NE1 member didn’t notice Ji Yeon first as she was super focused on whatever she was trying so hard to do.

“Um, what’re you doing, Unnie?” 

Sandara Park finally lifted her head and looked over at the other girl. “Ah Ji Yeon-ah! I was so hungry thank god you’re back!” She hurried over and took the sandwiches from the younger girl and sat down on a nearby chair. Ji Yeon also pulled a chair next to the petite older woman and sat down. “Hmm! This hits the spot!” Sandara took a bite off her sandwich and smiled. “But unnie, what were you doing just now?” Ji Yeon asked, taking one sandwich for herself.

“Hm?” Dara blinked. “Ah that… heheheee...” She laughed being a bit embarrassed. “It’s uh.. A surprise! For someone.” She smiled some more and started nibbling on the sandwich. Ji Yeon got a bit surprised by the way Dara is acting right now. Being the social butterfly, she’s got a log of friends in the industry as well as out of it. There were a lot of colleagues and friends who have come to support her on her first musical till now. However, Ji Yeon never saw the ever-confident Dara this fidgety, which made her super curious as to who this person might be. 

“Well, it’s been so long since I last saw him ‘cause he was in the military, so I just wanted to do something to surprise him, now that he’s back.” The petite woman started chatting away as always. “What’re you gonna do though Unnie? From what I saw, is it a dance?” The staff-member asked her as her curiosity was raised by the second. _ Isn’t it too hard to do a dance just to surprise someone? I mean in between her show no less. _ Ji Yeon wondered to herself.  _ It must be someone special, right?  _

“Yes! Well I was gonna dance to one of their songs but that choreo is too hard!” Dara complained while munching. Cute. Ji Yeon thought. “Really? That’s so sweet...” The petite woman looked at her with wide eyes. “Um.. is it too much?”  _ Oh shit Ji Yeon! Don’t ruin this for her! _

“No no! It’s totally cool. Your friend will be happy since it’s been so long.” She made sure to emphasize the ‘Friend’ part, so Dara would not think it’s that obvious. Sandara Park beamed. “Here! Let me show you” She jumped down from the chair, making Ji Yeon think she’s a bit too excited. Then she started to sing while dancing.

Ji Yeon recognized the song right away since it was super popular back in the day. Again and again by 2PM.  _ Ohh that was unexpected… So is this person from 2PM? Omg… _ She looked at Dara trying to do the choreography. She literally made the whole thing cute instead of cool and manly as it was. She could not hold the laugh in. “Unnie! That was so cute! Weren’t you originally good at dancing?” Ji Yeon added jokingly, watching Sandara go pouting. “Uh really!” She also laughed but kept on practicing the dance. “Can’t you do another dance though?” 

“Hmm no. This has to be the one. I’ve already practiced this.” 

Suddenly the dressing room door opened and another staff peeked in. “Dara-shi you’re up. Please come backstage.” 

“Uh yes yes. Coming.”

Sandara quickly fixed her costume and wiggled her eyebrows. “Wish me luck!” 

Ji Yeon smiled. “Unnie Hwighting!” 

And then she disappeared through the door. 

XXXXXXXXXX

“Congratulations everyone! It was good! Everyone, good job!” 

The show finally ended and everyone was congratulating and wrapping up the things. There were a lot of friends and colleagues of the actors who came to support them so the backstage was filled with a lot of people. 

“Ji Yeon-ah, I’ll come quickly after changing. Can you please put this on my chair?” Dara came rushing to the younger girl, after saying goodbye to a friend. She gave her a large bouquet of flowers. “Ah ok unnie.” Ji Yeon noticed tiredness from her, but is it sadness? She wondered where the person she was waiting for. He should've been here by now since a lot of her friends and colleagues showed up already as soon as the show ended. Ji Yeon took the bouquet and placed it near Dara’s corner at the far end of the large dressing room. When she scanned the room there were few of the other co-actors wrapping things up and getting ready to move on. Tomorrow is the last day so they needed to get some rest. Then there was a knock on the door.

Ji Yeon sprang to her feet and quickly closed the gap between where she was and the door and flung opened it. There he was. A tall and slender guy, dressed in fully black attire completed with a black cap, simple yet stylish. The guy was wearing a mask so she couldn’t make it who he was. Lucky for her, he wasn’t waiting. “Is Sandara Park inside?” The guy asked in a soft yet husky voice. Even with the mask and cap, she could tell this guy is handsome. 

“Uh yes, she went to change. Wanna come inside?” Ji Yeon asked gesturing to her back.

“It’s alright, I can wait. Tell her Wooyoung is here.” The younger girl just stared at him for a moment.  _ So it really is 2PM! Omg… I’ve never seen them for real and what?? Didn’t know he’s this tall!  _

The guy took one of his hands out of his pockets and waved. “I’m Wooyoung by the way.” She could tell he was chuckling behind his mask. Ji Yeon had a little fangirl moment before regaining her composure. 

“Right, I’ll tell her you’re here.” She turned to go back and stopped. “Um, could you perhaps, give me your sign please?” She added sheepishly looking at the tall guy. She could tell his smile spread, cuz his eyes were smiling as well. “Sure, no problem. But you’re not mistaking me for someone else do you?” He said half-jokingly. 

“No! I love 2PM!” She said a bit louder. Then covered her mouth. “I’m sorry. Hehe. Let me get my notebook.” Then she vanished to the dressing room.

Sandara Park changed into a casual white t-shirt and shorts before completing her schedule for the day. When she got back, she saw Ji Yeon frantically searching for something, cursing herself for not putting anything where she can find it easily. Dara smiled a bit at that and saw the door was ajar. She was waiting. Why he’s not here… She slowly made her way to the door and peeked outside. There were fewer staff members and people here and there and she sighed and turned to go back inside. And then there he was. Leaning against the side wall with one leg propped up and hands in pockets. As always. His black cap was lowered to cover half of his face and Dara just stood there staring at Wooyoung’s tall frame, which she missed seeing for almost two years. 

_ He’s still the same… _

_ And it’s still the same, the way he’s making my heart flutter…  _


End file.
